Dude, I Think I Just Saw the Easter Bunny!
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Oneshot. Another little piece of crack-fic. Sam thinks he sees the Easter Bunny lurking outside their motel room. It's Sammy's turn for some crazy holiday happenings. Brief reference to "I've Come For Me Gold!" but no need to read that first.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural. I'm just having a little more holiday fun with the boys.

"**Dude, I Think I Just Saw the Easter Bunny!"**

By: Vanessa Sgroi

Dean Winchester opened the motel room door and stepped across the threshold with a plastic bag gripped tightly in his left hand and a big grin on his face. He glanced at his brother who was sitting at the small faux wood table in the corner pecking away on his laptop.

"Hey, Sammy, look what I got!" The hunter held up the plastic bag and shook it before dumping its contents on the bed. Package after package of different colored marshmallow PEEPS tumbled out of the crinkling bag.

Looking up at Dean's bidding, Sam watched the plastic-wrapped sugary confections hit the bed and bounce. "Ah, man, I forgot you like those things," Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste, "I don't know why.

"They're classics, Sammy, CLASSICS. And you can only find them this time of year." Dean picked up the first package and ripped the cellophane open.

"Well, that's not technically true anymore, Dean. They have black cat, pumpkin, and ghost PEEPS at Halloween now. And I think I saw Christmas tree PEEPS in the stores."

Dean opened another package. "Bite your tongue, heathen," he muttered, "the ONLY kind of PEEPS that taste good are the original chicks."

"They're all the same thing."

"Nuh uh, Sam. Those other . . . imposters . . . taste different." He opened yet another package.

"Why are you opening all of them?"

"Because they taste even better when they're stale." The elder Winchester looked at Sam like that was the most profound and philosophical answer known to man.

Turning back to his laptop, Sam tapped a few keys and said, "Hey, since you like PEEPS so much, check these sites out."

Dean abandoned his self-appointed task and pulled up a chair in front of the computer. The first site Sam pulled up was called PEEPS Surgery. From the first word and picture, Dean was laughing uncontrollably. His laughter was so infectious; Sam joined him a few moments later.

When they were done with that website, Sam said, "Now there's this one—PEEPS at the library." Another few clicks of the keys brought up the site. This one showed a group of PEEPS doing research at the library. In between laughs, Dean muttered that they all looked like Sammy researching a hunt. This earned him an elbow to his ribs. What really got both the Winchester brothers going though was the part where the PEEPS were misusing the copy machine and the one lone PEEP using a teeny-tiny toilet. The boys were laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"One more," Sam gasped, "there's one more."

This time he brought up his email account and clicked on a recent email message. From there he downloaded an attached picture titled PEEP Show.

Dean took one look and lapsed again into a laughing fit. He laughed so hard his eyes teared up. Wiping away the moisture, he said on a lingering chuckle, "Sam, did you see the little g-strings filled with money?"

"Yeah! And the guy PEEPS in the easy chairs!" Sam finally gathered his composure and closed the picture and his email account.

"Dude, it's amazing what people put out there, isn't it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it sure is. I'd forgotten about those till I saw you empty that bag."

The room fell into a comfortable silence. They were between hunts but due to head out in the morning, the day after Easter, to Wisconsin to investigate some strange, apparently otherworldly, activity at a state park.

"So what do you think, should we hit that restaurant up the road for brunch? They're having a special for Easter Sunday." The elder Winchester finished opening all the packages of marshmallow PEEPS and pushed them next to his duffel bag on the bed.

"In a little bit, yeah. I've got a couple of more things I want to check out on the computer for tomorrow first and then we can go. Speaking of which, I need to grab something out of the car." Sam stood and motioned for Dean to hand him the keys. Foregoing a coat despite the frigid chill in the air, the younger man hurried from the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. A couple of minutes later, Sam rushed back into the room, empty-handed, and slammed the door behind him.

"Dean!"

His brother hurried from the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel; a puzzled frown creased his face.

"What?"

"I . . . I . . . I think I just saw the Easter Bunny!"

"Oh ha ha. Quit kidding around. I'm hungry and want to go eat soon."

"I'm not kidding around!"

"Dude, the Easter Bunny? C'mon."

"Seriously, I'm telling you there's a seven-foot-tall rabbit wearing a damn polka dot bowtie and hat outside. You gotta believe me!"

"Oh," Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "like you believed me about the leprechaun awhile back?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, fine. I get it. I'm sorry. You saw a leprechaun and it was poking you. I just saw a freakin' rabbit that was taller—TALLER—than ME!"

"You sure you're not sick?" Dean made a move to feel Sam's forehead.

Sam batted away Dean's hand, irritated. "I am not sick!"

Dean raised both hands placatingly. "Okay, okay. I'll go take a look."

"Be careful."

The older hunter rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's the Easter Bunny—maybe. What's he gonna do egg me to death?"

Dean left the motel room and Sam stood by the table, tense and awaiting his older brother's return. With everything he'd seen throughout his life, Sam had no idea why the idea of a giant bunny freaked him out, but it did. 

A sudden cacophony of squeaks sounded from somewhere around his feet. Curious, Sam tore his gaze away from the partially open door and looked down. He let out an undignified squeak of his own. Every last one of the fluorescent marshmallow PEEPS were teetering, tumbling, and wobbling in a rainbow-colored circle around his feet. Lurching in surprise, Sam unconsciously stepped backward. He felt something squish and realized he accidentally squashed one of the PEEPS under his sneaker. For a split second he felt bad. Until the squeaking grew louder and more agitated.

"Dean!" Sam stepped over the sugar-coated candy hoard and headed for the door. Just as he reached out to pull it open, Dean crossed the threshold.

"Dean—you're not gonna believe this . . ."

"Don't tell me—the Easter Bunny was just in here."

"No!"

"Well, he sure as heck ain't outside, geek boy. I looked all over. No seven-foot rabbits."

"The PEEPS! Look . . . they're . . . like . . . alive." Sam pointed to the floor where he'd seen them congregating.

"Geez, you MUST be getting sick, man. There's nothing there."

Sam turned and looked, gaping in shock when he saw the floor was empty. "But . . . but . . . I saw . . ."

This time Dean's hand found its way to Sam's forehead. "Hmm, no fever."

"I'm telling you I saw the Easter Bunny AND I saw all those PEEPS crawling on the floor. I even _stepped_ on one and squished it!" His words were confident, but his voice wavered a little.

The older Winchester brother dropped his hand onto Sam's shoulder and squeezed.

Suddenly Sam stiffened. "Hey, Dean, look at the packages. The packages the PEEPS came in."

Dean did as his brother requested and he felt his mouth drop open. All of them were empty, the cellophane mangled and torn. Closing his mouth and swallowing hard, he murmured, "Okay, I believe you, Sammy," Dean cleared his throat, "I believe you."

"Where do you think they went?"

"Beats the hell out of me." The older man's gaze roamed around the nature-themed motel room.

"So what should we do next?"

"I say we pack up, head over to that Easter Brunch Buffet up the street, and then get the hell outta Dodge. Whaddya you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Even as he spoke, Sam was in motion, grabbing his duffel bag and starting to throw stuff in it.

It wasn't long before their bags were packed. Hoisting his bag up on his shoulder, Dean muttered, "Let's get outta here. I can hear those waffles calling my name. And Eggs Benedict. Maybe they'll have Eggs Benedict."

The brothers made their way to the Impala. After stowing the bags in the trunk, they each headed for their respective doors. Sam glanced in the car window, pausing with his hand on the door handle. He glanced at his brother who also stood frozen in place.

"Dean, are those . . . those can't be . . . but how . . ."

"Uh huh. Easter baskets. They're Easter baskets."

Dean unlocked and opened his door, gently extracting the colorful candy-filled basket that was sitting on his seat. He looked it over carefully, peering through the yellow cellophane.

"Uh, Sam—I think I found the marshmallow PEEP you stepped on."

The elder hunter placed the basket in the backseat, dropped into the driver's seat, and unlocked the passenger side door. He watched as Sam inspected the basket that was waiting for him before he too placed it in the backseat.

"The card read 'Happy Easter' and was signed 'Peter Rabbit'. Dean, do you . . . is it possible . . ."

"I don't know, Sammy," the older sibling shook his head, "I just . . . don't know."

The comforting rumble of the Impala then filled the air.

_**FINI**_

* * *

The websites PEEPS Surgery, PEEPS at the Library, and the picture "PEEP Show" are all real, and I find them hilarious. If you're interested in the links, let me know and I'll be glad to send them to on you. 


End file.
